The Life We Know
by xWinter-Wolfx
Summary: "I've always wondered what drew mates together." "Maybe it was the pull of the other's heart? Or maybe it was merely luck." "I'm still not sure what brought me to you, but all I know is now that we're here. And you know what? We're never leaving."


I never thought we would've moved as soon as we did. I never thought we would've ended up in a place like this. Despite the size, and quietness of Beacon Hills. I never expected it. We were just barely starting to get settled in when they stopped by. There was a knock at my door, and I watched my mother got up to answer the door. "Hi. We're the Stilinski's. We live right next door." My mother smiled largely and offered a hand. "It's very nice to meet you." My mother smiled again."I'm Jeanette, and this is my husband John." The woman in yellow said. And what did she say her last name was? Stilinski? What kind of name was that? " I wanted to stop by, and give this to you guys as a house warming gift. It's my specialty." My mother took the pan, and smelled it. "Mhm. It smells good. I sniffed the air myself. It smelled of pumpkinspice, and cinnamon. It kinda did smell good. "We'd be glad to. Thank you." My mother glared at me when they walked into the living room. I knew that look. It was the one she gave me whenever we had humans in the house. I could never fully look her in the eye whenever she did that. I didn't get scared easily, but if fear was something. What I felt when I saw her do that was definitely it. I hated that look so much. She glared at me again, and I nodded back to her in submission. When she walked into the the living room I shook it off as I noticed the small child staring at me eyes bright full of curiousity, behind the man who was apprarently the sherriff. The small one was holding onto his leg thumb in his mouth. I stared at him, and he just smiled, and waved. What an odd one he was. Most kids usually cowered at the sight of me. He was different. "Derek." My mother called. "Yes mother?" I asked politely as I could for the benefit of my mother whilst walking into the living room. "Why don't you take Stiles here, and go show Stiles your room while me, and your father and I talk with Stiles' parents for awhile?" She stared at me, and I knew I had no opinion on the matter. "Yes mother. Come on Stiles." I said quietly. He walked over to me, and immediately grabbed my hand. I froze up at the sudden meeting of our skin. He smiled up at me, and said. "Hi. I'm Stiles." He was missing one tooth in the front of his mouth he also had big brown eyes, and short hair. "Hi." I said blankly. "How old are you Derek?" He said still holding onto my hand. We started up the stairs in the hallway towards my room. I didn't answer, and he looked up at me, and grinned. I looked away. "I'm Ten." I said. "WOW! That's like. Alot of years older than me!" He said eyes shining. "I'm this many!" He said giggling. He stopped, and let go of my hand, and after a few seconds of him counting on his fingers to himself he held up six fingers. "So your six?" I asked cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah i'm six! Oh. Hey Derek?" He said grabbing on my hand again halfway up the stairs to my room. I sighed. "Yes Stiles?" "When's your birthday?" He asked eyes bright with curiousity. "It's September 27th." I mumbled. He gasped loudly as we reached the top of the stairs. "What is it?" I asked as my eyes darted around the room for danger. "We have the same birthday!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Oh." I groaned inwardly, and calmed down. It was August, and school would be starting soon, I wondered if we were going to the same school. I thought not, but then I remembered that we had to. There was only two schools in Beacon Hills. An Elementary school combined with a Middle school, and one High School. I wondered if we would have to move again. Compared to most places Beacon Hills was a quiet, peaceful town. I actually liked it here, and since we bought the house i'm pretty sure we weren't going anywhere anytime soon. "Aren't you excited? Because I am! We're gonna be the bestest of friends Derek!" He hugged me so suddenly that it caught me off guard. He collided into me pretty strongly for a kid his size, and I let out an grunt. He held on tight for awhile before he pulled away cheeks red. "What is it?" I said, blushing a little myself. Did I stink or something? "You smell nice. Like those purple flowers my mommy always has in her hair." Purple flowers? I remembered his mother had a flower in her hair. Must have been lavender. "I... Smell nice?" I asked my mouth partly open from disbelief. "Yes." He said giggling. "I like you Derek. Your nice, and cool!" He stopped himself, and then continued with. "Do you want to be my friend Derek?" He said eyes shining up at me. "I guess." I said knowing I would probably regret it later. "Yay! We can play video games, and spend the night, and talk to each other all the time, because you live right here!" He said extremely excited. "Cool I guess." I stood there akwardly as he just looked at me. "Where's your room Derek?" He asked after awhile his eyebrows furrowing in confusion, while looking around for it. I almost forgot that's why I brought him up here. "It's right here Stiles come on i'll show you." He walked into my room, and looked around eyes wide open. "This is amazing! So much cool stuff in here!" He went over to my bed which had a black comforter on it, and grabbed my pillow, and hugged it. "So soft." He said rubbing his cheek against it. I grabbed my pillow, and put it back where he grabbed it from. "There's alot of stuff in here. Hey is this your camera Derek?" He picked up the camera, and asked. "Can we take a picture?" He looked at me, and I regretted it, but I said. "Fine. Let me see." I grabbed the camera, and set it to auto capture. He hugged me tightly, and I looked at him, and I heard a click. "I went over to the camera, and I looked at the picture. He looked so happy, his cheeks were, and still are red. I showed him, and he looked away in embarassment. I looked at myself, and I saw I was... Smiling. I smiled a little more at this. He looked at me with a serious face, and said to me. "Derek. Do you promise to be my bestest friend ever?" He asked seriously. I laughed at him, but he just waited. I looked at him seriously as well. I groaned silently as I said. "I promise." "Pinky promise!" He said holding out his little finger. I sighed, but grabbed his pinky with mine, and shook. "I promise Stiles." I told him. What I didn't know is how much my life would change after making that promise to that six year old toothy grinned child. "Stiles honey we're going to leave soon. Say bye to Derek, so we can go. You can come over later, and see him." She said walking up the stairs. She came into my room, and complimented me on how it looked. "Thank you Mrs. Stilinksi." I murmured. "No worries dear. Come along Stiles." She said. "Hold on mom I have to say bye to Derek!" He told her. "Okay, but me, and your father will be waiting downstairs you better hurry or we won't get ice cream!" She said laughing. And as Mrs. Stilinski turned to leave she gave me a knowing smile, and I looked away red. "Derek?" Stiles asked. "Yes?" I said my face turning it's normal color. "Why was your face red?" He said touching my cheek. I stiffened at the touch of his hand. "I- I don't know." I said. I did know why, but I didn't want to have to explain it to him. Not yet anyway. "I'm going to go with my mommy. Can I come tomorrow too Derek?" He asked hopeful. "Uhm.. Sure." I said bewildered. I didn't want him here. So why did I just say yes? "Okay." He leaned up, and gently placed a kiss on my cheek. I froze. I just looked at him. "What was that? I asked him. "A kiss. My mommy says you only give it to the people you love, and special people. My mommy does it all the time on my head so I did it to you too. Your someone special." He said smiling wide. "I don't know what to-" "Derek! It's time for Stiles to go." My mother said walking into my room. "Come on Stiles. Your mother's waiting for you." "Yes . Bye Derek. See you tomorrow!" He said hugging me, and walking out grabbing my mother's hand as he walked out of my room, as I stood there. Eyes wide. Mouth agape. My hand on my cheek. There was this feeling in my chest I couldn't explain. I wasn't sure what this was but, I didn't recognize it. I wasn't sure I wanted to either.

_  
The Stilinski's had left awhile ago and I was just sitting in my room writing out some of the things I was supposed to have learned from my father's training sessions, when I heard her."Derek. Come in here please." My mother called for me. I walked in, and I saw my father in the room as well, and my stomach sank. Whenever they wanted to talk to me together, it was almost never a good thing. "Yes mother?" I asked. "We wanted to talk to you about your coming of age, and the next full moon." She seemed to hesitate before speaking again. I could tell my mother had a hard time talking to me, and Laura about these things. "Derek. Don't get attatched to anything here. I plan on moving us as soon as possible. Unless you or your sister find a mate." Mate? At my age? I wasn't aware we could have one this young. "I can have a mate?" I asked a little to loudly. I winced as I heard my voice. "Yes, I have a pretty good idea your sister wants to find one so I'm pretty sure she's the one who's going to find it." He stated. "Oh." I said looking at my feet a little disappointed. "Don't worry son. I'm very sure a handsome young man like you will find someone too." My mother smiled as she encouraged me. I smiled a little at her words. "However, your coming of age moon is tomorrow, and your going to go through some- changes." My father told me. "What kind of changes?" I asked bewildered. "When your body will no longer be as that of a cub. You'll become a full wolf." I was ecstatic, and proud. "Tomorrow?" I asked. "Yes tomorrow." "For one we'll need you to be alone. None of us can be around you, so we are going to take you to the basement, and lock you in there." I swallowed. "We're doing this to protect you Derek. Remember when we had to do the same thing to your sister?" My mother reminded me. I remembered because of the insanely sweet, and intoxicating smell she had. I wondered if I would have the same thing happen to me. "So your going to have to go in soon. Get your things you'll want to use because you'll be in there for a long time." My mother told me. "Okay mother." I went upstairs, and grabbed my things. I wasn't sure if I needed anything besides my ipod, and my clothes so I grabbed my charger, and I went into the basement. When I got in there, a bed was already made for me. I was instructed when I walked in to sleep, so I did as I was told, and I slept. As I was sleeping there was an unbearable pressure in the pit of my stomach followed by a wetness. I woke up sweating, and breathless, I sniffed the air, and everything smelled different. I could smell that scent that Laura had put off, and I guessed it came from me this time. I got up, and took a shower as per my mother's instructions immediately after I woke up. I thought about what my family was doing while I was down here. I got dressed, and I headed up to the basement door. I saw a piece of paper that was probably slid under the door. It was a note. "Derek, It's your mother. I need you to stay in the basement until five o'clock today. After that your free to come out. But I mean it. Do not come out of the basement before then. I will be very angry with you if you disobey my orders." -Mother. I had to stay in here all day? Ugh. It was going to be a long day. I grabbed my ipod, and decided music would help me get through it a little easier, but I ended up falling asleep again. I dreamt of Stiles, and my family. I smiled to myself as I nodded off once more. Sighing as I let my eyes close once again. 


End file.
